


The Silence That Answers

by DPKhor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPKhor/pseuds/DPKhor
Summary: BACK BACK BACK AGAIN WITH THE ANGSTIn light of some fans pointing out that Lena included a sort of identification thingy in Kara's armour suit, and that while it had a description of Alex on the screen, it mentioned Kara's superhuman abilities. Combine that with Lena's almost saddened expression when Kara stopped Mercy and you have this sorry excuse for a fic.AkaThe identity reveal.Takes place after 4x05, I think, but I'm going to pretend GI Jane doesn't exist because no. Also, I'm bringing forward some dialogue from 4x06 just because it fits the narrative, I guess.





	The Silence That Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a month ago but never really felt like posting it but since it's a new year, we're just going to say 'screw this' and do whatever.

 

Lena stood on the balcony, eyes closed. She and James had another fight about his being Guardian again amidst the vigilante becoming a hate icon. She understood his need to do something to try and ease the tension, but she didn't understand how he couldn't see his actions were encouraging the hate. This...Agent Liberty figure was a-is a massive threat. Not just to aliens, but to humans, as well. You can't start a fire in a crowd and expect only certain people to get hurt. Lena had a vague idea about who he might be under the mask.

 

The one thing she learned about masks - were that they were a facade. A facade to make the world believe you were different, to make the world believe you weren't vulnerable, that you weren't scared. A mask hides the fact that you are human.

 

Lena figured that if, and when, Agent Liberty loses the mask, there is a chance he would falter. But there was also a chance that the mask is the only thing stopping them from backing him into a corner. Lena knew first hand how a cornered animal can grow to be ten times more ferocious than it already was.

 

She opened her eyes, staring down at the city below. She pushed down the intrusive thoughts in her head, many of which included her climbing over the ledge. Exhaling slowly, her mind circled back to her previous inner thoughts about masks. Somehow her thoughts always circled back to one person. Kara.

 

Lena was far from stupid. She wasn't ignorant or inattentive either. She always knew from the get-go that Kara was Supergirl. Superman was always able to sell the idea that he and Clark Kent were two different people, and Lena assumed it was because he was Clark Kent. Supergirl wasn't Kara Danvers. At least, she wasn't always based on the vague descriptions of her past that Kara shared. She was adopted - just like her alter ego was. Lena knew the great lengths people like the Supers went to hide their identities to protect people, but Lena always thought that as their friendship grew, then Kara would eventually come clean. But she hasn't.

 

Lena knew who Kara Danvers was. She knew who Supergirl was. But she didn't know who Kara was. 

 

Lena supposed it hurts to know that Kara was still lying to her. She had hoped that when Mercy attacked L-Corp, that maybe she was just reading into things. That maybe, it really was all just a coincidence that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were never in the same room. But when the three of them managed to make it all the way to the sub-levels virtually unscathed, that hope wavered. Kara had been in the direct line of fire of five assault rifles - and she had not one scratch on her. Terrible shot or no, the probability of her being shot was still greater than her coming out unharmed. Then there were the security gates being jammed open. Lena knew that such a thing was impossible. The hydraulics on the gates could crush a car. Plus, when Eve activated the quick release, the gates slid shut without a problem. 

 

The final nail in the coffin had been when they confronted Mercy. Lena knew she couldn't best the person who practically mentored her - and she didn't have any choice. She sent Kara out - and less than a minute later, Supergirl shows up. Her hopes had been crushed, and her suspicions had been confirmed. Her best friend had been lying to her the entire time and is still lying to her. Lena supposed it wouldn't be fair to be furious with Kara, not when she still doesn't know why Kara doesn't just tell her. It didn't mean she wasn't angry with her.  

 

Lena, admittedly, found it difficult to stay mad at Kara Danvers. She supposed that was why she released that pented anger out on Supergirl instead. During the fight with Reign, Lena watched the hero bleed. She watched her fall; and she watched her get up again and again, until she smashed into the concrete from the top of a twenty something story building. It took everything in Lena not to run over and do something, and risk putting Kara in more danger. With the realisation that Reign was infinitely more powerful than the Girl of Steel (which Lena supposed would make Reign the Girl of Nth Metal) Lena thought back to her previous plan that stopped the Daxamite invasion. If it came down to it, Lena would irradiate the Earth's atmosphere with Kryptonite. She already knew the fundamentals of manufacturing the element anyway. 

 

"...Do you know what it's like to walk into a room and your skin feel like it's going to be seared off your bones? Or like nails are running through your blood? That's what Kryptonite feels like..."

 

Lena knew Kryptonite was painful. It was lethal, after all. She had seen how it affected both her and Superman - but they always seemed to persevere, which led Lena to assume that it was a subtle killer. But to hear Kara describe the experience...

 

Reminiscence was always one of Lena's strongest suits. To identify, and overcome flaws. At that moment, she was hurt, she was stressed, she was terrified. Hurt that Kara didn't trust her, stressed that the woman she came to care deeply for could die at the hands of Reign, terrified that she would be powerless to stop the Worldkiller. That was one of Lena's flaws; weakness. She hated being weak, she hated feeling weak. Now, she realised that by avoiding the feelings she thought made her weak actually did just that. She remembered the words that prompted Kara's response, the iciness in her voice, the apathy in her eyes. 

 

She saw, and heard, nothing of that sort in Kara's eyes. She saw pain, disappointment, terror. She heard a voice that had been tortured one too many times. It was moments like that - when the blonde was overcome with emotion - that Lena saw the person she could only assume was the real Kara, if that was even her name.

 

Huh.

 

She doesn't even know what Kara's real name is. 

 

Lena dipped her head, sighing heavily.

 

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

 

She swivelled around, startled. Kara stood in her office, by the balcony door, offering Lena the shy, comforting smile only Kara Danvers could muster.

 

"No, no, not at all," she found herself replying, despite the negative emotions swirling in the cavity of her chest. 

 

She sighed. "Just...thinking is all."

 

Kara held up a familiar white paper bag, waving it slightly as she grinned.

 

"I brought donuts."

 

Lena found herself smiling, too, as she headed inside to join her. They settled on the couch, Kara immediately reaching into the bag, retrieving a chocolate donut, which she held out to Lena. The heiress graciously accepted the offering, holding it gingerly with her hands as she hesitated.

 

"I didn't realise you were coming by," she spoke, finally. Looking up, she found Kara staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. The donut in her hand half gone, one cheek puffed out like a chipmunk's.

 

And Lena was grinning all over again.

 

Kara flushed, swallowing the treat before clearing her throat.

 

"It's uh...I figured things have been kind of stressful lately for you," Kara explained. "...and...I heard about your fight with James."

 

Lena shook her head, a non-verbal cue that she didn't want to discuss her boyfriend at the moment.

 

There were moments when she wondered why she even begun dating Superman's best friend. It was desperation, perhaps. That in the moment when her life was falling apart, there was James Olsen, who stood by her when no one else - not even Kara - did. 

 

Or maybe it was something else entirely.

 

She took a bite out of the donut, chewing slowly as she stared at the floor. The room was silent.

 

"How have you been holding up?" Kara asked, after a moment. 

 

Lena watched as she reached into the bag to grab another donut.

 

"Fine," Lena answered curtly. "Despite everything, I think I've been holding up better than I can imagine."

 

It was a slight prod at her falling apart not too long ago over the claims that she hospitalised children with her invention. She saw Kara's conflict as she smiled hesitantly.

 

"Good," the reporter tilted her head.

 

"How about you?"

 

Kara lowered the donut, still untouched, as she thought about the question.

 

"I guess I'm okay," she shrugged. "I'm still...worried about everyone, and how this...movement is affecting the people. I mean, I'm thrilled to be back on the grind. It's been a while since I...well, since I actually took being a reporter seriously."

 

"Did you have a change of heart?" Lena asked, giving Kara the opportunity to come clean.

 

It was clear Kara realised what she was implying, from the way her eyes widened in surprise. Rather than answer, however, she just pushed up her glasses and slumped her shoulders.

 

"Jitters, I think," she corrected. "After Mon-El..."

 

There was a flash of emotion across her face that Lena couldn't pinpoint. Heartache? Longing? Regret?

 

Kara shook her head, resuming her point. "...I felt like I had gone wayward and I...I think the whole scare with Reign and all the Dark Kryptonians really helped nudge me back on track."

 

Lena smiled hesitantly when Kara forced a laugh. Did Kara still not trust her?

 

Boxes, Lena, she reminded herself. Boxes.

 

She took another bite out of the donut, trying to think of another topic that wasn't as sombre.

 

"How's Alex doing?" she asked. 

 

"Oh, she's doing great. Job's been a bit rough with handling the crew, but she's handling it really well," Kara shrugged. "Speaking of the crew, I think Brainy wanted you to come by and work on a new algorithm with him."

 

"I'll check my schedule," Lena remarked. Kara raised an eyebrow, both knowing very well that Lena rarely stuck to schedule.

 

Lena remembered the cub reporter under Kara's wing.

 

"And Nia? Is she getting along just fine?"

 

"Oh, yeah, Nia's a tough one," Kara chuckled. "She can handle herself just fine."

 

Lena had only known Nia for a few short weeks, but she absolutely admired the woman. In a way, Nia reminded her of Kara - but Nia didn't exactly invoke the same feelings Lena felt when she was around Kara. Her instincts around the younger reporter was almost...maternal.

 

Shaking her head to break her train of thought, Lena raised her gaze to meet Kara's, humming in agreement. Kara reached into the bag for her fourth donut, now.

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to drop by as much now," she apologised, frowning slightly.

 

Then the emotions came rolling in. The automated sorting system Lena constructed in her mind malfunctioned, and upturned every little box in her head. She stood up abruptly, the tears pricking at her eyes as she hurried towards the balcony.

 

"Lena?"

 

Lena squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply, as she wiped the forming tears away.

 

"Lena," Kara called again. She was right behind Lena now.

 

The young Luthor couldn't stand it anymore.

 

"Take off your glasses."

 

"My-My glasses?" Kara stuttered. "I..."

 

Lena turned to her, tilting her head slightly. Kara swallowed thickly, hesitating. She bit her lip, reaching up to carefully remove the frame. Her head was turned away from Lena, tilted towards the ground. Then, she took a deep breath and looked up at Lena. Her expression was mortified, ashamed almost.

 

Lena felt her vision blur, but she didn't move. She set her jaw, steadying her breathing. 

 

She exhaled shakily. "...when were you going to tell me?"

 

Kara opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut instead. Her face turned bright red, and she averted her gaze.

 

Lena felt the mini Lenas running around in her mind trying to clean up the mass of boxes strewn everywhere skid to a halt. Her vision tunnelled. 

 

She had always thought Kara would tell her her secret eventually that she never stopped to entertain the idea that maybe Kara never intended to tell her at all.

 

"How did you find out?"

 

The attempt to change the topic snapped Lena out of her stupor. Everything went red.

 

"It hardly matters now, does it?" Lena snapped, hearing her own voice drip with venom. "I can't believe that you would even consider never telling me about this."

 

"It's complicated-"

 

"How?!" 

 

Kara faltered, jaw clenched as she swallowed.

 

"I'm sorry," was all she could muster.

 

Lena turned away from Kara, inhaling sharply. 

 

"You said I could trust you - and yet at every turn, you give me more reasons not to," Lena said, keeping her voice levelled. "All that talk about being there for me, about protecting me, and never leaving; were they all lies too, Kara? If that's even your real name."

 

Kara's eyes snapped to her, wide in horror.

 

"Yes! I mean-No, I mean-..."

 

She let out a frustrated grunt. "I wasn't lying about all those things - and...and my name is Kara."

 

Lena was silent, giving Kara the chance to explain herself.

 

"Kara Zor-El," Kara continued. "Females take the name of their fathers. I...I never meant to let it go this far."

 

Lena clutched the rails tightly, gritting her teeth. She felt the tears running down her cheeks.

 

"At first...At first I wasn't sure if I could trust you but by the time we became friends - best friends - it seemed a little too late," Kara hesitated, shifting on one foot to the other. "...and the longer I didn't tell, the later it became and I just...I didn't want to lose you. There...There aren't many people who Kara Danvers are friends with that...that don't know who I am.

 

"Maybe you'd think it's good that I don't have to hide from them...but some times I...I can't be Kara Danvers around them," Kara confessed. "That's no excuse for keeping you in the dark, and...and, looking back on it, I...I was selfish. It's rare that I ever get to be vulnerable. But when Mercy attacked, I...I wanted to protect you. I wanted to tell you who I was but I was worried that if I did - then...then it would make you a target for associating with aliens."

 

Lena laughed harshly. "It's a bit too late for that, isn't it?"

 

There was a pregnant pause as Lena composed herself.

 

She briefly glanced at Kara. "When I met you."

 

Kara tilted her head, perplexed.

 

"I knew who you were when I met you," Lena clarified, voice thick.

 

"Lena, I-..." Kara took a step towards Lena.

 

Lena held up a hand to stop her.

 

"Just...go."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

 

Lena bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard Kara reenter the office, the sharp click of her shoes muffled by the carpeted floor. She heard the crunch of the donut bag being picked up, followed by a moment of silence, before she heard the bag being placed back down. Then, the door opened, and closed.

 

Lena brought a hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. Her knees buckled as another sob tore through her body. She dropped to her knees, slowly sitting down, openly crying now.

 

She had seen this play out a hundred times before in her head - but she never considered the magnitude of how painful it would be to send Kara away, knowing that it might very well be the last time they ever saw each other as friends. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shuffled through the papers, deep in thought.

 

"Miss Luthor? Nia Nal from Catco is here."

 

Lena looked up at Eve, nodding slightly. Nia walked into the office, offering Lena a friendly smile. Lena returned it, ignoring the pang in her chest at the realisation that Kara wasn't going to show.

 

"Miss Luthor," Nia extended her hand. 

 

Lena's smile grew fonder. "Please, call me Lena."

 

Nia sat down, retrieving a recorder, and her notebook and pen.

 

"I know you must've been expecting Miss Danvers but she said she's swamped with other pieces - and she told me to send you her regards," Nia rambled. "Normally they don't let cub reporters handle high profile interviews - and I noticed you had a penchant for refusing an interview with anyone but Miss Danvers, but I hope you'll give me a chance to earn your trust."

 

Lena faltered at the word. Trust.

 

Shoving her feelings deep down in her chest, she smiled slightly.

 

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, Nia."

 

Nia launched off into her questions, starting with the expected 'What is L-Corp's stance on the alien-human conflict?' and 'How will this affect current staffing?'. As the interview went on, Lena zoned out, still answering on autopilot.

 

Did she overreact by sending Kara away? Was she mad at her now? Did she hate her?

 

Normally, Lena would say she didn't care about the people who hated her - but considering how much she did care about how Kara saw her, she worried. She had been so caught up in how she was feeling about the whole situation that she never even stopped to consider how Kara was feeling.

 

"...your relationship with Supergirl?"

 

Her attention snapped back to the reporter. Nia looked startled at the intensity of her stare.

 

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

 

"How is your relationship with Mr Olsen?" 

 

Nia looked mortified when she repeated the question. "Oh, God. I probably should've left that one out. I'm so sorry, Miss Lut-Lena. Someone in the bullpen just handed me a bunch of questions to ask and I wasn't thinking-..."

 

Lena held up a hand to stop her rambling, which reminded Lena (painfully) of Kara.

 

"It's no issue, Nia, but I would prefer not to comment on that."

 

Nia quickly scribbled down the response.

 

Lena swooned a little when her head felt light. Then, her chest seemed to constrict, and pain ripped through her abdomen.

 

"Lena?"

 

Lena clutched her stomach, pulling her hand back to reveal that it was stained with blood. Blood that was quickly soaking through the front of her blouse.

 

"Oh my God," Nia gasped. "Someone help!"

 

Eve rushed in, took one look at the situation, and ran to get help. Nia headed over to beside Lena.

 

"What happened?" Nia asked.

 

Lena was as baffled as she was. Another round of pain ripped through her body and she let out a yelp. It felt as though something was trying to claw its way out of her stomach.

 

"Lena."

 

Lena was honestly surprised to see Kara coming into her office, in Supergirl regalia, of course. Kara turned to Nia.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I-I don't know. We were talking when she suddenly started bleeding."

 

"Don't touch anything. I'll get her somewhere safe."

 

Kara scooped Lena up into her arms, taking off.

 

"Alex, I need you to send a forensics team over to L-Corp. Lena's been poisoned - or something. She's hurt bad. I'm coming in hot," Kara spoke. Lena grasped her arm.

 

"Kara," she blinked, vision tunnelling. "Kara, I'm so sorry."

 

"Hang on, Lena, you'll be fine," Kara assured her, picking up speed.

 

"I'm not mad at you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you," Lena continued, terrified that she could very well die that day. "I should've been reasonable, I should've tried to understand your side of the story."

 

"Lena, don't say things like that, we're almost there."

 

As her head spun, and the world around her blurred, Lena found herself reminiscing again.

 

Perhaps the reason she dated James was because she craved the validation that Kara had denied her at that point. Maybe she saw him as a potentially good boyfriend because he saved her. Maybe she finally decided they were a good match because while Kara was flying around lying to her face, he told her the truth. Because he stood by her when Kara didn't. Or perhaps it was the need to feel him being rough, being dominating around her - to remind her that her fantasy world of sunshine and love wasn't real. She needed his harshness to roughen her edges, to make her feel raw and exposed. She needed James to keep up the lie she told herself day after day; that she hated Kara for lying to her, that she hated Kara for going back on her word and outright calling her evil. 

 

That she loved Kara.

 

Despite all the lies. Despite all the fights. Despite how desperately Lena wanted to hate Kara. It was a reality she couldn't bury and ignore anymore. Not while she was bleeding out thousands of feet above the ground.

 

"Kara..."

 

"Shh,don't talk," Kara coaxed her as she landed, immediately placing Lena down on a gurney.

 

"Ah, Fariolis Demacius," Brainy tilted his head. "A burrowing species native to Altoria. It appears to have found its way into Miss Luthor's innards."

 

Kara shot him a look to shut him up.

 

"We need to get it out," Alex instructed. "Get her to the operating room."

 

"Kara," Lena whimpered again.

 

"I'll be right here," Kara promised. The Girl of Steel knew Lena wanted to tell her more, but she had to hang on to the hope that it wasn't too late - and that Lena Luthor will survive this assassination attempt like she did all the ones before.

 

Sixteen grueling hours later, and several emergencies amidst the Children of Liberty launching several 'rallies' around National City, Kara found herself sitting in the med-bay. Lena lay, unconscious, on one of the beds.

 

"There were a lot of close calls, some substantial damage to her internal organs, but she'll pull through," Alex had told her before heading to arrange for Lena to be moved to a private hospital instead of staying at a government black ops headquarters.

 

Kara folded her hands, jaw clenched tightly. She had heard the commotion in the emergency room, from Lena flatlining several times, to shortages of blood to compensate for the blood loss. As she subdued the Children of Liberty, she heard every single word within the room. Her heart gnawed with worry for the Luthor heiress, the woman she considered her best friend - even if Lena didn't share that sentiment anymore.

 

"Kara, I'm so sorry..."

 

Kara blinked back the sudden surge of tears pooling in her eyes. 

 

Brainy had found the source of the parasite which was a dormant species pre-fed samples of Lena's DNA so it would only latch onto Lena. A carefully constructed assassination attempt which Kara had no doubt was devised by Agent Liberty. Brainy found traces of the parasite in Lena's coffee, because no villain was ever original anymore. Kara hated that these people preaching for a world safe from 'roaches' gave reasons that aliens were violent and dangerous - when they are the ones pushing their regime through violent attacks, and sabotage.

 

She hated that she understood their fear - that she felt it before when she was younger. Too young to remember the details - but old enough to know that using violence to push forward and idea, and using fear to justify that use of violence. An infamous part of modern Kryptonian history was the Uprising that happened when Kara was five or six, the push of the Houseless for equal treatment, which backfired because they used violence when their voices weren't heard. It gave them a spotlight, gave them a platform. Many pledged support - but when the Uprising crumbled, Kara saw the embers of the flame that had died out, the ashes of the people who died for a cause. 

 

Their fear was justified, Kara knew. Lena had expressed her own concerns once before - about how humans were becoming vulnerable. Kara knew she was right about having those concerns. But Kara also knew what fear could make someone do.

 

Fear made the Great Houses keep the impending death of Krypton a secret from the public until it was too late - until everyone died with them. Fear kept Krypton divided. Fear, also, was the reason Argo City still exists. And it was those fears becoming reality that eventually caused a state of peace.

 

There can be no peace without a war.

 

Kara remembered the old proverb as she sat in the silent room. She remembered the debates in English class over the truth of the proverb. She remembered being on both sides of support and opposition.

 

Kara knew that if this Children of Liberty movement caused a great enough scare, become a great enough threat to humanity as a whole, the ones who believed in peace - in the right of freedom to everyone - they would rise up against the movement. On the other hand, the Children of Liberty would start a war that, undoubtedly, would only result in the mass genocide of the alien race, and there wouldn't be a lasting peace, as long as they knew aliens were real.

 

Kara pulled herself out from her inner debate. Her mind returned to Lena. And how, like many others, were casualties simply because they didn't pick a side, or because they chose the 'wrong side'.

 

"Who's side are you on?"

 

Her heart clenched. She hated that James had asked her that question; knowing very well she cherished her friendships with both him and Lena. She couldn't help but feel as though he had changed immensely since she met him. She always thought that it was because of his transitioning to Guardian that gave him a confidence boost, or something he was truly proud of. She appreciates his help, she does, but she can't help but he has been acting like a...

 

Her thoughts halted. No, she couldn't think that way about her friends. They were allowed to have flaws, they were allowed to be whoever they wanted to be.

 

Jerk.

 

She winced internally at the word practically being screamed in her head. She hated his recklessness. It was one thing for an indestructible alien to be reckless - and he might have a pretty nifty suit on hand, but he was prone to fatal injuries. She understood his want to be a hero - to help those who couldn't help themselves. But, as Kara is learning even now, heroes can't save everyone. There is always the hope, but you had to know when to draw the line, and which battles you choose to fight.

 

She grimaced at the memory of turning back time to save J'onn, Mon-El, Sam, and her mother. It was a moment of weakness. Her inability to cope with another huge loss in her life. Barry had always warned her about changing the past - but she figured that she would...figure it out like he did. Besides, it had only been a couple of minutes which she changed. Still, a deep unsettled feeling rested in her gut, a brewing threat which she caused from those events herself that had yet to reveal itself.

 

Shaking her head once again, Kara exhaled slowly.

 

Lena had always been through a lot. And she has always been fiercely protective of those she had come to call her friends. So, when James had said those things about her, Kara was taken aback. 

 

"Who's side are you on?"

 

She hated the way he was treating Lena - like she was collaring him when all she was doing is try to protect him from himself. Lena could be demanding, Kara will admit, and she often came off as being too blunt, and almost inconsiderate.

 

Despite her knowing Lena wasn't in a medically induced coma because of who Kara really was, Kara couldn't help but feel guilty about it. She supposed she had always felt very strongly about Lena. Extreme trust, extreme happiness, extreme worry, extreme betrayal. 

 

Extreme love, perhaps, she thought to herself.

 

She reasoned that her feeling these extremes explained the promise she had made to herself when she first sent Mon-El away in the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion. Pushing Alex away was a reasonable choice for her; she didn't want to-she didn't think she could handle having to suffer through the loss of another person she deeply cared about. She was a magnet for trouble. Distancing herself from Lena was the second hardest decision, after ignoring Alex. Lena had bared her soul to the reporter, and Kara had become one of the first people Lena had let herself become vulnerable around in a long time.  

 

"...I miss you."

 

Kara swallowed thickly at recalling those words, how her own heart shattered when she heard the despair in Lena's voice. She realised now, that in that moment, she had realised something else she never wanted to admit to herself. The whole reason she pushed Lena away, like she did to everyone else she cared about. The whole reason pushing Lena away was almost as hard as pushing Alex away. Kara realised now, on the brink of tears, that-

 

"I love you."

 

Her voice sounded small in the silent room. 

 

It was the first time she ever confessed it to herself, much less say it out loud, but a tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders and she choked back a small laugh. She looked back at Lena, smile instantly dropping.

 

Would Lena feel the same? How could Lena love someone who has been lying to her since they met? How could Lena love someone who called her a madwoman, a monster, a menace? How could Lena love someone who would hide the truth from her for as long as she wanted to lie? 

 

"I love you, Lena," she said again, voice shaking, desperate for some sort of reciprocation, for some sort of reaction.

 

But all that answered her confession was the silence.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lena isn't dead, she's just unconscious after having her guts almost torn apart so no worries my dudes


End file.
